


Who Your Heart Beats For

by Spacebar101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gender Neutral, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebar101/pseuds/Spacebar101
Summary: A simple coming out scene between You and Shiro - Shiro catches on to how your having a tough time, causing you to open up about yourself. Sweetness ensues.This is my interpretation of how Shiro would handle and react to learning his partner is bisexual.





	Who Your Heart Beats For

Shiro fell back onto the couch with a huff, towel still around his neck from his post training rinse. Resting his arms on the back of the couch the familiar scent of soap wafted to you. These days everyone on the ship used the same kind, and you faintly remembered times where that wasn’t common.

“Good practice?” The sarcasm was met with a chuckle from the man you swore to love and cherish. You glanced his way, all too aware of the ‘unnerved’ setting your mind was on since you woke this morning. Your eyes could never settle on one thing too long, always with a different thing on your mind, none of which were clear. The business of it was dizzying.

“You’re done with the training room, right?” Pidge suddenly spoke from the doorway to the dining hall, dressed in her work out clothes already despite asking. Your head snapped to her direction, noticing how soft the skin on her legs looked. Hairless or not, she obviously moisturized, a habit you didn’t peg Pidge of having, honestly.

“Yep, it’s all yours.” Shiro answered, not bothering to open his eyes, taking every moment to relax when he could. Such times were precious few. Returning her wave half way, you followed her with your eyes as she left the way she came, leaving view around the corner. Had she done something different with her hair? She usually pined it up with hair clips when she was training, and today was no different, but it just seemed different when you watched it sway as she left. The unkemptness of her hair was endearing, you admitted to yourself.

Such thoughts continued as you tried and failed to continue your reading, you felt a gentle heat come to your checks as you imagined how beautiful she must look while doing her agility training…

“Do you have any idea when you’re going to finish that book? Coran asked me earlier if you had yet. He seems pretty excited to share it with someone.” Shiro spoke up, his hand moving from the couch to your shoulder as he sat up properly, rolling his neck like it had a crick.

“I’m not sure. Some parts gotta re-read cus the translations aren’t perfect. I don’t think he’s even started translating the next for me anyway.” Giving up on it for now, you tossed it to the end table, resting your elbows on your knees, subsequently making Shiro’s hands fall to your back instead. You weren’t invested in the book, as much as you wanted to be, for the entertainment if not for Coran. Today just wasn’t your day… What would Shiro think if you were more open with your orientation? You felt guilty for doubting, He was an honorable, altruist kind of person. it wasn’t long since you two had gotten more intimate, before then though you and him had grown to trust each other. But by nature and timing, such things as who your heart beat fast for never came up.

“Hey,” Shiro matched your posture, a pinch of concern in his gaze. Whatever he’d said before, you missed it, “You alright?” He always caught on fast.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine,” You said to assure him, and yourself, “Just thinking about stuff.”

“That much was obvious, wanna talk about it?” The way his knee intentionally nudged yours, as if asking if closeness was okay right now, brought the first smile of the day to your lips.

Deciding if you should be honest was harder than expected, especially when pressed. All you could do now was hope.

“I’m not sure if it’s something you’ll like hearing.” you emotionally prepared yourself, but resisted putting your guard up and potentially making things worse.

“Shiro, I enjoy the company of both men and women.” You spoke flatly, like this conversation were procedure, and in a sense, it was. You dared to make eye contact, and part of you was unsatisfied with how he simply blinked back at you, nothing more or less.

“Thank you for telling me.” His hands were tough and calloused, you noted, as they took yours. He always offered a hand to you, in this moment, it was him offering a kind distraction. During your friendship, and an unlikely situation, he learned a few ways that he could help you when you were feeling off kilter, and how to know when those times were. One of the more reliable ways was to just offer you his hand to hold, to examine, to just mess with; a distraction.

You accepted it wordlessly, staring at it blankly as you traced the lines of his palm, your brain being wracked with thoughts, worries and questions. Was that it? You were grateful for it not becoming a big dramatic moment, but still, you felt dissatisfied somehow.

“I’ve suspected for a long time ya know, it never felt like the right time to ask, even after… you know.” He shrugged and skootched closer, wrapping his other arm around your shoulders causing the top of your head to lean against his chest. If you focused, you could hear his steady heartbeat, and how it contrasted yours. When you didn’t respond, Shiro continued.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I’m pretty sure the others know too. We sorta live together, these things can’t be helped. I can promise you, that I, nor anyone else, give a damn.” His frankness made you chuckle, instantly raising your spirits a tad. In tandem, you wrapped your arms around his broad chest, fingers linking behind his back to tighten the embrace. You felt him inhale with you as you hid your smile in his chest.

You no longer felt like talking, so you simply hoped your gratitude could be conveyed through touch. Almost as soon as you thought this, he kissed your hair, and began scratching your back gently, letting you hold him for however long you wanted. You thanked every higher being you could think of for this man, and thanked them again for letting you love and be loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an Anon on Tumblr.  
> !Thank you!


End file.
